Teen Titans The Wedding
by Errant Wrath
Summary: It's 10 yrs. into the future and the Teen Titans aren't teenager's anymore and since the crimerates have have gone down dramiticly over the years they've hung up their capes & now two of our fav. Titan's are getting hitched! Pairing RobXStr Minor BBXRae
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. sigh

Author's Note: Yay, Starfire and Robin fic this time. Minor BBRae, hizzah! Whoot, whoot. Everybody enjoy!

P.S. If you like this fic, you should soo read Forget Me Not, by Nightwing's Gurl2023. It's really really good too.

Teen Titans- The Wedding

Chapter 1

The Proposal

"Robin, I mean Richard" Cyborg or now more commonly known as Victor corrected himself "I don't know what your worried about, man Star- I mean Kori," he corrected himself a second time "has always been head over heels for ya'. There's no way you'll get shot down."

"I know Cy- I mean Victor" ten years and they still couldn't get used to calling each other by their real names since the spilt. Richard looked back on those days fondly. It seemed like only yesterday that the team had been together at T tower, but it had been a long while since they'd actually been needed. Crime rates had significantly dropped over the years and the police seemed to be able to handle it better than they had in the past, so the heroes figured it was time to hang up their capes and before they knew it so much time had passed and, although they still remained good friends they found they were growing up and it was time they had their own lives.

Raven was the first to leave. After she made the best seller list in The Jump City Times for the first book in a mystery series she had started writing for fun. She figured it was time to conquer bigger and better cities, like the biggest badest city of them all, New York and from what Richard had heard it agreed with her.

One day while Beast Boy was watching T.V. he saw a commercial, aimed toward "talented gamers" everywhere and decided that "it was fate." so, he went off to be a Video game tester in New Jersey and last Robin heard Logan, as he'd taken to being called had never been happier.

Cyborg or Victor Stone had returned to his roots in the lower east side of Jump City and taken on a job as a mechanic at Gary's Garage, and rather than rack up mileage on his "baby" (the T car) he moved into an apartment just two blocks from the place so, he could walk. He and Richard obviously still hung out, since they still lived in the same city, but it was still hard sometimes because Vic was on the lower east side while 'they' were in the upper west side of the city.

He and Starfire, now Kori Anders had been the last to leave T tower. When faced with the option of going their separate ways, the two had finally admitted their feelings for eachother and had decided on the spot that they couldn't just leave it at that. So, Robin had asked her to move in with him and now, he couldn't believe it, here he was talking to then Cyborg now, Victor about proposing to her.

"I-I just want everything to be perfect." he answered his friend.

"Man, you sure do love that girl" Vic told him.

"Yea, I always have."

Victor laughed " We all knew that a long time ago."

"Oh, yea well, then how come nonaya' ever told me?" he asked.

"We all thought ya' knew, bro" Victor told him truthfully. After that it got quiet for a few minutes while the boys reflected but Victor's break was almost over so he regretfully ended the conversation. "Well, man" he said apologetically "I hate to cut this short, but my break is almost over and I got to fix this dudes problem he's got going on with his transmission or something."

"Alright," Richard laughed "It's cool. Talk to ya' later, man." he said hanging up the receiver.

At the restaurant Richard fidgeted nervously while Kori was in the ladies room. He pulled out the little black crushed velvet box again, and opened the lid to reveal a sparkling heart shaped diamond engagement ring. When at last he spotted her coming around the corner he shut the lid quickly, and put his hand behind his back. Once she had sat back down he stammered "Ughh, Ughh Kori, I-I w-wanted ta-" he stopped to get up and then get down on one knee "Koriwillyoumarryme? " he just spat it all out like that, like it was all one word, with his eyes closed and on bended knee he held out the open box to her. Star or Kori was so overwhelmed with surprise she sat there hands cupped over her mouth unable to speak.

Richard dared to open his eyes, to risk a quick glance up at her beaming expression and smiled sheepishly up at her before deciding to keep them open this time while he repeated his question.

"Star" he said affectionately using her old nick name "Will you do me the honor of-"

"Yes!" she squealed happily before he could finish. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she answered barely able to contain her joy. She jumped up from her seat at the small table and once he was on his feet she flung her arms around him.

Later that night Richard called Victor and Logan aka Beast Boy on three way to let them know the good news. "She said Yes!" he announced proudly to them over the phone.

"Dude, like there was ever any doubt!" Logan exclaimed happily.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Victor.

"Ughh, Vic I just asked her. We haven't planned that far ahead yet." he said in Beast Boys famous 'Duh' voice.

"Like she hasn't been planning this her entire life! Or at the very least since she planted that Big Wet One on ya' the day we all met." Logan said bursting into hysterical laughter at his own assessment. Richard blushed and silently cursed him.

"Ughh, Dude you still there?" Logan asked uncertainly after a somewhat long pause in their conversation.

"Yea, Look guys I'm beat so, I'm just ganna call you guys tomorrow if that's cool?" Richard half yawned,

"Sure. Good Night Rich" They said.

"And Oh! Yea Congratulations, man" Victor added quickly.

"Thanks" Richard told him and with that they all hung up.

While Richard called the boys. Kori used her cell phone to call Raven or Rachel as she was now called; Three Rings later a groggy sounding man answered the phone. "Hello" he said.

"Oh!" Kori said surprised "I am sorry, I think I must have dialed the wrong number by accident. I wanted to speak with Rachel Roth." she said.

As she was about to hang up though she heard the man say "Wait Miss, Rachel is right here." she could hear the man hand her the receiver.

"Raven-Ooops I mean Friend Rachel" she said happily.

"Yes, Starfi-Kori" she said in her monotone voice.

"Oh! Friend Rachel I have the most glorious news! Robi- I mean Richard has proposed! And I would like to ask you a question!" she rambled on cheerily.

"Woah Slow down, Kori. You're engaged! Congratulations, and of course you can ask me anything" Rachel told her.

"W-Well would you Friend Rachel please be my, I believe the earth way of saying it is... Maid of Honor?" Kori asked her.

"I-I don't know what to say, Kori I'm flattered of course I'll be your Maid of Honored. I'd be well, honored." she answered her old friend.

"Ughh, Friend Rachel may I ask another question?"

"Sure Kori"

"Who was that answered your phone?"

"Oh! That was Scott." she said so low that you could hear the blush.

Kori giggled lightly. "I would like to know more about this Scott."

"There isn't much to tell, Kori"

"But, is he not your Boyfriend? It is very late for company?" she asked.

Rachel paused she didn't want to talk about Scott with Kori. Because one, Kori wouldn't understand and two, if she was honest with herself she was a little ashamed of herself for being with him. She didn't really love him and she should have broken things off with him months ago and even though things between them were purely physical she still wasn't quite sure why but she had been unable to break things off with just yet, _besides the sex amazing _she thought. "Friend Rachel, Are you still there?" Kori asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! yea sorry, Kor do you think we could talk about this some other time"

"Certainly Friend Rachel. Do you think it would be possible for you to come up from the New York to help me with the wedding planning? Perhaps then? If you can?" she asked her hopefully.

"Sure," said Rae "Just give me a couple of days to...take care of some things"

"Great!" exclaimed Kori "I can't wait to tell Richard he'll be most excited to hear that you are coming. Oh! And I insist you stay with us. We have plenty of room."

"Alright, I guess it's settled then. I'll call you and let you know when you can expect me."

Kori nodded "That's perfect." she said "Well, I shall let you get some sleep. Good bye and Good Night Friend Rachel."

"You too and Congratulations again!" And with that they both hung up.


	2. The Best Man

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Teen Titans DC comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network do.

Authors Note so how am I doing so far? I would like at 3 reviews before I will post Chapter 3. So, if you guys want more, please let me know. Thanks!

Chapter 2

The Best Man

"You already asked Rae to be your Maid of Honor?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Kori demanded thinking he was insulting Raven err Rachel, I mean.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Kor I meant tha- I was surprised that's all. I mean...I still have to figure out what I'm ganna do about my Best Man."

"Why that is no problem at all, I'm sure either Friend Victor or Logan would gladly-"

"That is the problem Star I-I can only have one Best Man. And I have to two Best Friends."

"Well, I think that is a silly rule." said Kori upset to see her fiancée in such a state of stress. Then she had an idea on how to settle it. "I know!" Kori said.

"What?" Richard asked with interest.

"I think Logan would understand if you chose Victor you know since he is closer after all."

"True," agreed Richard "We're supposed to have lunch today. I'll ask him then, Thanks sweetie" he said giving her quick peck on the cheek before leaving for work.

Victor and Richard met at their usual place for lunch, Andy's Bar and Grill on south street just a few blocks from Gary's Garage where Victor worked. They sat at their favorite table in the back and ordered to beers from their usual Tuesday waitress Annie. They called her their usual Tuesday waitress because Annie only worked on Tuesdays if they came on any other day they might have had Joni, Kim or Tim but on Tuesdays they always had Annie, and she was the best server there. She always greeted them with a smile. True, she wasn't much to look at but she had great personality and a real thing for Victor Stone.

"Two Beers" she said a few minutes later as she set two bottles of Rolling Rock before them.

"So, Vic" said Richard taking a swig of his "I uughh have been meaning to talk to you about something."

"I been wondering if you'd ask me." said Victor his smile broadening.

"For a minute I thought you might choose BB. err Logan I mean that is." he said.

"Well, since you already know the question mind giving me the answer?"

"Sure if sure, I mean I'm honored and all but..."

"I'm sure." said Rich

"Do you think Gar will be pissed?"

"Only if he hears you call him that" Richard laughed "You know he hates to be called by his first name."

Yea, you're prolly right" Victor joined him laughing heartily and taking a swig of his own beer.

Garfield Logan's flight would land in Jump City in less than an hour and he couldn't wait to surprise his friends. After all Richard was going to need his Best Man if he expected to survive all this wedding planning stuff he thought as he flipped through a comic that he was only half paying attention to get through the long flight. _God was he bored!_

He could hardly sit still it had been so long since they'd all been together, the five of them, that is and now two of them were getting married. _Not that it really surprised him Richard and Kori were practically made for eachother._ He thought. _I wonder if there's somebody out there like that for me?_ Logan sighed. He'd just broken up with his third girlfriend in less than a month. He didn't seem to have the best luck in relationships. He just couldn't seem to find the right girl. He knew she had to be out there somewhere but the trouble was where?

Meanwhile Victor and Robin finished their usual burgers and two beers before going their separate ways. Both Richard and Vic headed back to work. Richard had a lot of research to catch up on for his big shot lawyer boss. Richard was now a paralegal or legal assistant and he loved his job. It made feel like he still fought crime but in a different way, and he always did get wrapped up in his research. Now, back in his office the phone rang and he picked it up.

"Surprise!" a familiar voice Richard recognized right away to be Logan's shouted.

"Huh?" said Richard.

"I'm here, Buddy. Your Best Man has arrived. Now how 'bout picking me up at the airport." Logan said cheerfully.

_Oh! Shit! _Thought Richard. "Sure thing" his voice answered without thinking. _Oh well, Fuck! I guess I'll talk to him about it when I go get him. _He let his boss know of his friends unexpected arrival and after receiving his permission to leave work early he went to go pick up Logan from Jump City Airlines.

At the airport Richard found Logan in the gift shop, flirting with a very pretty clerk. "So, Melissa is it?" he could hear Logan putting the moves on her. _Uh-oh _thought Richard I better get him out of hear before he makes a fool out of himself.

"Take a hike booger man"

_Too late _thought Richard as he walked into the shop. "Sorry about this Ma'am" he apologized.

"Oh! That's alright" said the woman looking him up and down.

"ewgh, So that's your type is it." said Logan disgusted.

"Come on" said Richard dragging him out of the store. "Let's go"

In the car Richard made small talk with Logan. He thought it might be best to break the news to him at the house. "So, how've you been?" he asked his old team mate.

"I've been pretty good, but really what are we talking about me for. You are the one taking the long march" he said a broad smile forming upon his face.

"Ha Ha very funny" said Richard.

"Na, but seriously, dude are you psyched or what?" asked Logan.

"Yea, I am. I love her and you know I can't wait to spend to the rest of my life with her." Richard told him with a far off look in his eyes.

"Dude you really have got it bad." said Logan shaking his head.

Back at Richard and Kori's town house style apartment Logan immediately said he was beat and asked if he could take a nap, so Kori showed him to the guest room and made him up a bed. While Kori did that this gave Richard ample time to panic. He still had no idea how he was going to break the news to Logan.

Once Kori had reentered the kitchen where he sat waiting for her she asked him "What is it you needed to talk to me about, Richard?"

After he finished telling her the whole story about how he'd already asked Vic at lunch that afternoon, and how happy it had made him and then about Logan's call back at the office and what he said about picking up his Best Man and how happy Logan had sounded Kori looked appropriately troubled.

"Oh, dear" she said. "Well, you better tell him."

"Yea I know" said Richard irritably.

Two hours later a very refreshed looking Logan came downstairs and entered the kitchen himself. Seeing something was cooking he asked "What's for dinner guys?"

"Potato Soup" answered Kori smiling.

"Hmm, that sounds good." said Logan smiling back at her.

"Ughh, Logan I kinda need to talk to you about something before..."

"Are those oyster crackers!" exclaimed Logan.

"Why yes." replied Kori brightly.

"Dude! Sweet! I love those things!" said Logan with wide happy eyes.

"Logan" Richard said his friends name to try and regain his attention. "Logan" he said it again.

"Huh? Oh, yea sorry dude." said Logan "You were saying."

"Its just well, ughh I-ughh I'm really glad your here and all but I-ughh," Richard hesitated "I ughh I already asked Vic to be my Best Man." he finally said it. Logan was quiet for a minute but composed himself quickly.

"Oh," he said sounding a little hurt. "That's cool." He added with a slightly disappointed shrug.

"Its just well, Vic and I well, we...I mean you weren't here and-"

"Its Okay, man I get it" said Logan sadly.

"C'mon Logan don't take it like that." said Richard. "You're still my best friend. You both are. And you can totally still be apart of the wedding. Kori is going to have two brides maids and Rachel is her maid of honor so your still ganna be standing up there with me, it's just that Vic is my more official Best man, you understand right?"

"I said I got it, man" said Logan. "Its just I-assumed forget it, I'm just a little disappointed that's all. I'm not mad or anything. I really do understand. It's just-"

"Yea I know." said Richard.

After dinner Logan helped Kori do the dishes, while Richard tidied up the living room before going to bed. Richard still felt bad about the whole ordeal but at least he had finally got it all taken care of. _My God! What a day!_ He thought.

For the next couple of days everything went much better. Vic came over one day and it was like old times. The three boys couldn't remember the last time they'd laughed so hard. They really had missed having Logan around, but they all agreed that it wasn't the same without Rachel around telling them to "Quiet Down!" they all laughed and agreed that Kori should call her in the morning and ask her if she knew when she would be coming into town.


	3. The Reunion Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Dc comics, Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network do.

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have read & reviewed my story. I always appreciate your input. And a special thanks to My-name-is-foxglove, for showing such enthusiasm!

Teen Titans-The Wedding

Chapter 3

The Reunion Dinner

The next morning after breakfast while Richard was at work, Kori and Logan called Rachel to ask her when she planned on coming to town. "I still ughh, have a few things that need taken care of, but I'll be there as soon as I possibly can, alright?" she told them.

When Kori hung up the phone she said to Logan "Rachel seems to be very busy lately? Has she mentioned anything to you about a new love interest?" she asked him.

"Not really, but Rachel and I- we don't really talk all that often." answered Logan. "Why?" he added with interest.

"Well, last time I called her on her phone a man answered she called him Scott, but she...sort of avoided discussing weather or not they were in a relationship." explained Kori.

"hmm, that doesn't sound like Rae." he said.

"Actually come to think of it, she hasn't ever really talked to me about any man she's ever been seeing. She usually will drop a name or something but, she has never really told me exactly what they are to her." Kori said as she pondered over this, so did Logan.

Later that same evening Rachel called Kori back while Richard and Logan were at the store to let her know that she would be coming to town in a couple of days. She had called the airline and reserved a seat in coach, even though she could afford to fly first class, she just never really felt like she belonged there so, she always flew coach. "You only reserved the one seat?" asked Kori curiously.

"Yea, why?" said Rachel casually, trying to sound like she didn't know what her friend was getting at.

"Well, I thought you might want to bring your Scott friend you know to introduce him to us." said Kori.

"Now, why would you want to meet some lousy ex of mine." said Rachel.

"So, he was your boyfriend then?" Kori inquired still curious.

"Kori, I'd really rather not talk about Scott right now, if you don't mind." said Rachel beginning to get irritated.

"I am sorry; friend Rachel I did not mean to upset you. Its just you never really talk about your relationships and I was merely curious..." she trailed off.

"It's okay Kor, well look I gotta go I ughh actually am supposed to meet Scott tonight. I still haven't well, exactly broken up with him yet." she confessed blushing.

"Oh! well then I guess I shall talk to you some other time then friend Rachel." Kori said before she hung up.

When the boys came back from the store Kori let them know that Rachel would be coming in a couple days. "That's Great!" said Richard and Logan happily. They were all anxious for the reunion. It had been a long time since the five had them had all been together in the same room, like old times. Kori could hardly sleep for the next two days she was brimming over with excitement.

Rachel called just like she said she would and the next day Kori, Richard and Logan all drove out to the airport to pick her up. Victor would have come but he had a lot of paper work that he needed to get done at the Garage so, he told Richard he would drop by later, but Richard said he had a better idea and he made dinner reservations for five so, they could have a celebratory dinner in honor of the old team being reunited again.

"Rachel, over here!" called Kori hopping up and down to be seen over all the people in the crowded lobby.

"Hey Everybody!" Rachel greeted her old friends pleasantly.

"Hey" they all said at once.

Rachel laughed. "This is nice." she said.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." said Logan ready to high tail out of their before he ran into a certain gift shop store clerk.

Back at Richard and Kori's place they informed Rachel of their dinner plans and she smiled saying that it was a great idea but that she would like to freshen up first. So, Kori took her upstairs to get her settled in.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to sleep on the pull out bed, in living room. We weren't really expecting Logan and...You'll have to keep your stuff in mine and Richard's room."

"Kor that's totally fine." Rae reassured her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea"

"So you'll stay then!?" said Kori excitedly.

"Uh-huh" said Rae with a slight nod.

"Yay!" exclaimed Kori embracing her old friend.

Rachel hugged her back although awkwardly and after a few minutes the girls seperated. "Well, I better get ready or we'll be late." said Rachel. Kori nodded and pointed her toward the shower and then went to downstairs to give her friend some privacy.

Twenty minutes later everyone stopped what they had been doing when they saw her coming down the stairs. Rachel looked beautiful. Since when she had first arrived her long locks had been tucked away inside a tight bun, no one had been able to tell that she had grown them out just a little passed shoulder length, but now that she had taken it down and straightened them, they laid perfectly. Her thin frame was accented by the tiny silky grey blue top and matching light grey skirt she was wearing and her violet eyes were brought out with silver eye shadow. When she noticed the others staring she blushed.

"Wow!" said Vic.

"Yea," agreed Richard. "You look really great Rach"

Kori nodded "Yes, you really do look wonderful, Friend Rachel." she beamed at her.

Rachel turned even pinker. "Thanks," she said and then taking in everyone else's appearance. "You all look good too." she said.

Logan just stood their dumbfounded. He was happy that no one seemed to notice his stunned awe. Rachel really did look amazing. When he had seen her come down the stairs she had taken his breath away and he had been literally speechless.

"Hey, Logan" called Richard from the door "Earth to Logan" he repeated.

"Huh?" he finally answered.

"Are you comin' or what?" asked Rich.

Logan blushed "Yea" he said as he got up and they left.

Once they made it to the restaurant and they all had ordered and taken their seats they were soon all laughing and talking like old times. Except for Logan who was actually not quite as chatty as normal because he still couldn't get over how beautiful Rachel was. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes from straying over to her side of the table every so often and he hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Why are you so quiet Friend Logan?" Kori asked interrupting his thoughts.

He looked back at her and said in a far off sounding voice "Oh, no real reason."

Richard stifled a laugh, he however had noticed and he made a mental note to clue in the others, well all except for Rachel it was up to Logan clue her in on his newly discovered feelings.

Although as soon as the food came all thoughts of other things were put aside for the time being as the gang chowed down. _Now this really was like old times thought_ Richard happily as he ate.


	4. Planning Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics, Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network.

Authors Note: Hey all! Thanks for your reviews. I hope that everyone likes how my story is going so far. I'm trying to move along at a good pace, but I can't wait till I get till I get closer to the actual wedding. Well, anyway on with the present Chapter. Oh yea, I almost forgot I know some of these names are accurate and other's well, I wasn't real sure what they're real identities were so I improvised. I do apologize if I offend anyone. Now on with the story.

Teen Titans-The Wedding

Chapter 4

Planning Part 1

Needless to say the next couple of weeks were very hectic. Richard and Kori had finally decided on the date and the place. It was Richard's idea and Kori thought it was most romantic. They would be married on July 4th at midnight right after the last fire work was set off at the old Ferris wheel in Grubley's Amusement park that had been shut down for many years now but, Richard thought with a little effort and the right lighting it had the potential to be a very romantic spot and Kori agreed.

Invitations Richard thought should be the first order of business attended to so, Rachel and Kori had gotten to work right away on a list of guests. Starting with the obvious...

Guest List

1.) Victor Stone (+one?) (O.C.)

3.) Garfield Logan

4.) Rachel Roth

5.) Galfore (My K'norfka)

6.) Roy Harper (speedy)

7.) Wally West (flash+Jane Morgan or Jinx)

9.) Beatrice Quinten (Bumble Bee)

10.) Alex & Trisha Wintenburg (Richard's Boss, & his Wife O.C.)

12.) Sairasim

13.) Amanda Denton (Argent)

14.) Pamela Carson (Pantha)

15.) Adam Landers (Aqualad) (+Tram)

18.) Mas y Menos

19.) Melvin

20.) Theodore (or Teether)

21.) Timmy

22.) Bobby

23.) Jeremy Coper (Jericho)

24.) Haroldo Marsin (Harold)

25.) Kole (+ G'naark)

27.) Thunder (+ Hurricane, O.C.)

29.) Lighting (+Wendy, O.C.)

31.) Harvey Doogle (Hot Spot)

33.) Bushido

34.) Steve (Mento, Leader of the Doom Patrol)

35.) Rita (Elasta Girl of the Doom Patrol)

36.) Cliff (Robotman, of the Doom Patrol)

37,) Negative Man (of the Doom Patrol)

38.) Killowatt

"I wonder who Victor is thinking of bringing." Kori asked Rachel and Richard.

"I think I have an idea." said Richard,

"Really?" inquired Rachel.

"Oh! Who??" asked Kori.

"It's just a guess, but there is this waitress at Andy's Bar & Grill, her name is Annie and I know they are into eachother...it's just Annie is really shy and Vic, well he just hasn't had the right opportunity." answered Richard.

"Oh! How sweet! I certainly hope he asks her." said Kori but then she looked back at the growing list of guests _is that everybody? _She thought. "Am I forgetting anybody?" she asked her friends a few minutes later.

"I don't think so, besides what happened to a small intimate service." Rachel said sarcastically reminding Kori that she had said that she wanted a small romantic service.

Kori nodded "Of course, you are right, and I do, I just don't want to leave any of our friends out."

Rachel looked over the list one more time before answering. "Well, for what its worth it doesn't look like you left anyone out to me."

Richard nodded in agreement with Rae. "Yea, it looks good, Kor."

The next day they sent out most of the invitations. Kori would have to find another way to contact her K'norfka since she doubted that the earth postal service would deliver it to Tamaran, and well, she simply handed Logan and Rachel their's since they were there.

"We have so much to do." said Kori with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Kor we'll help you, Right Rach?" said Logan.

Rachel nodded as she was typing. She knew she had come to help Kori, but she still had a deadline of her own to keep. "Of course, that's why were here."

"That might sound more convincing if you'd stop working and actually help us out here-" Logan started but Rachel interrupted.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said apologetically "Its just I have a deadline to keep and, well back in New York before I came here I, ughh had sort of been preoccupied and...and I am behind as it is." she explained never taking her eyes from the screen. "Just let me finish this chapter." she added "and I swear I'll be of more help."

Rachel did keep her word thirty minutes later she put away her lab top and focused her full attention on helping Kori and Logan flip through telephone books to search for available photographers, and catering services. After they had called to confirm that they could use the old theme park, they had to get to work on scheduling a lot of other things as well.

Kori and Logan had pretty much been making calls all day. While Richard and Victor had went down to the local florist shop to talk about cost and put in some orders for the flower arrangement that Rachel and Kori had selected earlier that day. The girls had been up since six a.m. Rachel mostly typing but occasionally stopping when asked to confirm or deny something Kori wanted to show her. _This has been a most tiresome day_ thought Kori as she highlighted and called her fifth catering service.

"Hello, You've reached Monica's Catering Service, this is Monica speaking, How may I help you?" asked the voice on the line.

"Yes, ughh Monica I was interested in using your company to cater my Wedding." said Kori.

"A Wedding! I love doing Weddings! When is it?" Monica asked enthusiastically.

"July 4th" Kori answered.

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Monica.

"Really?" said Kori relieved. Most the other places she had called had been booked for that evening months ago.

"Yes" said Monica happily. "We have been losing a lot of business to some bigger Catering Companies that have moved in and, well it used to be July was quite a busy month for us but..." Monica trailed off sadly.

"Well, then Could you please send me some of your menu choices and I will be most happy to use your services." said Kori cheerily.

"Sure, What's your address?" asked Monica.

Kori gave her the address, hung up the phone and told the others excitedly that she thought she had found the perfect Caterer! So, they decided that they should break for lunch and then they could resume the hunt for the photographer later.

Author's Note Continued: If I have written an O.C. beside some characters, it means that they are my original character. For example: Hurricane, Wendy, Richard's boss and wife, also Annie is mine. Please be patient with me for I am still working on the fifth chapter. I will post it as soon as possible. Thanks all!


	5. Planning Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's Note: I know sorry kind of boring Chapters. I promise things will get better. The closer we get to The Wedding. We just have to get through the planning, scheduling and the shopping and the endless bridal magazines first. Lol, at least this chapter is real short.

Teen Titans-The Wedding

Chapter 5

Planning pt.2

It had been another couple weeks of planning now and endless bridal magazines later. Kori had hired a Caterer, selected the menu, sent out the invitations, ordered the floral arrangements and at long last found an available, decent, photographer that did not over charge by the name of Jim Davies. But there was still much that needed to be done. Kori still hadn't found her gown, the boys still needed Tuxes, and she had yet to find the baker for her wedding cake and she hadn't even thought about the entertainment! Should she hire a D.J? Or a Band? AND on top of all that she still hadn't told her K'norfka yet! _ Was there anything else? No she didn't think so..._

"Hey, Rach, Are you ready?!" Kori called up to her friend. She was soo excited. _They were going dress shopping today! _She thought her anticipation growing. _She had actually missed shopping with Raven, but she doubted that Rae had missed shopping with well, anyone... _Kori thought with a slight giggle to herself.

Rachel came downstairs her long hair was tucked up in one of those tight buns again! And she was wearing a woman's black and white business pants outfit. Kori had to admit that New York really did agree with Rach, but she still wished her friend would wear her hair down more.

"I'm ready whenever you are." said Rachel.

"Oh! Fantastic!" Kori squealed and with that the two girls left to go shopping.

The girls had been to three Bridal shops already and Kori still hadn't found a dress that she really wanted. It wasn't that some of these dresses weren't nice or that they weren't pretty it was just that she wanted...Oh! She didn't know what she wanted she just knew that none of the ones that she'd looked at so far were it. Kori frowned.

"Rachel, what if I don't find anything?" she asked her friend.

"You will." replied Rachel. "Don't worry"

At the fourth Bridal shop. Kori saw it through the window, "That one!" she exclaimed happily. So, the two girls walked inside. Once inside Kori immediately found the shop owner to show her the dress. She talked to the woman for a few moments before she got the dress off the manikin for her to look at.

"Its perfect!" said Kori and then as an after thought she added "Might I try it on?"

The lady nodded and showed them to the changing area.

When Kori emerged from the changeling room Rachel had to admit her friend did look stunning. _Richard was going to flip his lid! _She thought. "Your right, Kori that's definitely the one."

Kori clapped her hands together happily. She was so thankful to have finally found the perfect dress that she ran over to her friend and hugged her. Rachel as always returned the hug awkwardly but effectively. "Oh! I am so happy, Friend Rachel!" said Kori at last breaking the hug.

"I'm glad." replied Raven simply.


	6. Planning Pt 3 Of Dates and More Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's. DC, Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. do. Sigh! I hate saying that. Santa I want the rights to Teen Titan's for X-mas!! What do you think about that?

Author's Note: I know! I know, more planning. I'm sorry but there is a lot of planning that goes into a wedding you know?? Lol Anyway, I promise soon, better Chapters will follow soon. (I can't wait either.) He he he

OoOh! Yea, if you wanna see what Kori's dress looks like here is the URL- http://images. ( I was looking at them for fun. he and thought this one was as Kor puts it 'perfect' for her! Hizzah, Booyah, Whoot Whoot!!!) Lol

Teen Titan's-The Wedding

Chapter 6

Planning Pt. 3

Or

Of Dates and More Planning

With the dresses bought, yes dresses. Kori had also seen and purchased not only her wedding gown, but the perfect lavender bridesmaid dresses at the same shop. Also that very day as soon as the girls came home and ate lunch, they called a few places about a band. Kori had decided she liked the idea of a band better than a D.J. so, they looked into a couple. It took two or three calls, and a few days for the sample CD's to arrive, but after listening to a few of them. Kori did manage to hire a band that called themselves, A Secret Kept. They sounded rather good too based on the sample music that Kori had received. So, she was quite pleased with herself.

The boys had also gotten their tuxes. Richard, Vic and Logan all looked pretty dapper. They cleaned up real nice. Especially our groom. While the boy's were out Richard had decided to take advantage of the male bonding time to confirm his suspicions about Victor's date and Logan's new found unannounced attraction to a certain hard to read female we all know.

"So, Vic" he started trying to play it cool. "Who's the lucky lady, eh?" he finished with a wink and a nudge,

"Ughh, well you know Ann-" Vic began.

"I knew it!" Richard interrupted excitedly. "I knew you'd ask her! That's great, man! Annie is ganna be soo thrilled!"

"You really think so?" Vic asked.

Richard nodded "Oh! yea, that girl is crazy about you, Vic."

"phew," he whistled relieved "You know I was real nervous about askin' her but now..." he trailed off.

Richard smiled. He loved to be right. _Well, one down _he thought. "Hey, Logan what about you no plus one, huh? What about Ra-"

"Dude, don't even go there. Rae and I have never gotten along. What make's you think I'd-"

"How did you know I was ganna say Rachel, you didn't even let me finish!" Richard interrupted with a laugh.

"You mean you weren't ganna-" Logan said.

"Ha-ha! He got you! Man!" Victor joined in the teasing.

"No I was definitely ganna say her, but I made you think I wasn't and that proves you really do want to ask her." said Richard putting the pieces of the puzzle together for Logan.

"Damnit!" swore Logan. "I just have one question, does _everyone know_? he asked with emphasis on that last part.

"Everyone, but the girl in question." Answered Rich.

"Crap! Am I that obvious?" Logan grumbled more to himself but both Richard and Vic couldn't resist.

"Yep" the both said simultaneously.

Kori and Rachel contacted the other bridesmaid that week also and arranged for them all to make sure that the measurements were correct for their dresses, and with only 2 months left till the wedding, the pressure was on! Kori had planned to go visit her K'norfka that week and she and Richard were leaving in the morning. Her friends had opted to stay behind and finish up some loose ends for the couple. They hoped that everything would be in order by the time the couple got back, which according to Kori would be in three days time. So, that she could be present to see her bridesmaids in their dresses.

On Tamaran Kori told Galfore the happy news, and he was excited he nearly crushed Richard in an enormous bear hug! "My little Norf!" he kept repeating swaying Richard back & fourth in his gigantic arms.

"Yea" Richard choked out. "Ughh, Mr. Star's K'norf-ka c-could you possib-ly let me go, p-please I- c-can't breathe."

Kori intervened in Tamarainian explaining that Richard needed to be released or he might perish or there would most likely be no wedding, or at least something to that accord, because Galfore finally did set the boy wonder down.

That night there was a celebration feast in his honor of "his little Norka's special announcement" and the couple ate merrily. The next day they enjoyed a celebratory breakfast and Galfore sang them several Tamarainian songs of best wishes. And when the sun came up on the third day Kori was both sad and happy to be returning home. She was tired from all the celebrating but still didn't want it to end.

Back at home Kori and Richard relaxed for a little while before relaying the events of their stay on Star's old planet.

"Galfore was soo proud, He couldn't believe I was marrying a real earth hero." Kori told them beaming with pride of her own at Richard.

"I'm not really a hero anymore." Richard blushed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh! but you will always be a hero, in my eye's Robin- I mean Richard, after all if it weren't for you, I'd-I'd be a 'prize' to the Trogons" she confessed.

"That's true." said Rachel, remembering that fateful day they'd all first met.

"Ughh," and on that note Logan looked at Rachel. "Could I-ughh talk to you for a second?" he asked nervously.

"Ughh, Sure" Rachel responded confused by his behavior.

Once he was sure they were alone, and that none of the other's were listening in. He began, first he cleared his throat "Uchem," he started "Ughh, I-well, I wanted to a-ask you something?"

"Umm, okay" said Rachel unsure where Logan was going with this.

"Ugghh, Rach would you like- I mean since well, neither of us have date's would you like to sort of be mine?" he asked.

"Sure, just as friends Right, Logan? I mean you had me a bit worried there. I don't know what you were so nervous about." She said somewhat relieved. "I guess you were worried I might take it the wrong way, or something."

"Yea" said Logan masking his disappointment as best he could.

"And I bet you brought me back here, to keep the boys from teasing you about it. Don't worry about it, they know you and I are just buddies." she giggled. "Besides could you imagine us a couple?"

"Your right" said Logan this time however it was harder to mask his disappointment. "Well, we better get back, before my plan is shot" he said.

Rae agreed and they both rejoined the group, but not for long, as Kori noticed Logan's expression, she pulled Richard to the side a ways and whispered to him to find out if everything was okay with him.

Alone with Logan, Richard asked "What's up, Logan you look like, that time you lost control of your powers, and we told you ate meat?"

"I asked Rae, to be my date."

"And she turned you down?"

"No, she said Yes"

"Well, Then I fail to see, the problem." said Richard still confused,

"She said Yes, but she thinks...just as friends..." Logan tried.

"Oh, I get it! Why didn't you just expl-"

"She was all like nervous, and...relieved when she thought it wasn't a real date, how was supposed to tell her after.."

"Well, how did you ask her, then, that she didn't get it?"

Logan summarized the confrontation with Rea to Richard. "No wonder!" said Rich exasperated. "Sorta be my date?" he mocked.

"Dude, you're not helping" said Logan miserably.

"Sorry, well, at least she said yes." Richard told him regaining his composure and then he added to further try an comfort Logan "Maybe you can change her mind at the wedding."


	7. Countdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's Note: We are almost there. I swear.

Teen Titan's- The Wedding

Chapter 7

Countdown

The next two months passed slowly, but they passed and somehow everything got done! Plans were all made, Dates set, Places reserved and ready. The couple was antsy, but none could say they weren't blissfully happy. Victor had his speech all written and prepared for the big day. The bridesmaids were all excited and going on and on about who would be catching the brides bouquet, with the exception of Rachel, who had fully accepted her fate as lonely old spinster.

"Friend Rachel" began Kori "You are awfully quiet?"

The other girls nodded in agreement with Kori.

"Is something the matter?" Jane (or Jinx) asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't really have much to say. That's all." she said in her typical monotone voice.

"You are not excited about the wedding?" asked Kori confused.

"No, no it's not that Sta-ughh Kori It's just that I'm not really all that beant on catching some flowers that's all."

"But it is the act of catching the flowers Rave-Rachel it is what it means."

"I know that Kori, Its just I do not really see myself ughh married." she confided.

"Oh! But does that not make you sad?" asked Kori.

"Not really." Rachel told her friends and it was true, for the most part, at least.

"But, what about your Scott friend did you not think about..."

"No, I try not to get into emotional entanglements, Kori with my power's I can't really..." Rachel trailed off looking around at Jane's, Bea's and Kori's faces. "Guy's please don't look at me, like that." Rachel said starting to get hurt. The girls were looking at her startled.

"Haven't you ever been in love Rachel?" Jane asked, thinking of Wally, _They had been together for sometime now and she well, she didn't wanna even think about her life before him. _

"Not really" said Rachel.

The other girls looked at her with a mixture of pity and shock, "But, you have made the _love_, haven't you Rachel?" Kori asked her tentatively.

Rachel blushed but nodded "Yes, I have."

"But, I thought it was earth custom to only make 'the love' when one well, is in love." said Kori.

"It is, but...It doesn't always happen that way, Kor." said Rachel.

Kori still looked confused, and the others well, knew what Rachel had said was true, but none of them had ever slept with someone they didn't love, ever.

Jane was the first to break the silence. "Ughh, Kori could I use the little girls room?"

Kori showed Jane to the restroom and soon after the girls had to g home.

"Thanks for coming!" Kori said as Jane and Bea got in their cars and left. After she shut the door, she went to look for Rachel.

When she found Rachel, she was typing away on her laptop. "Ugghh, Rach I am sorry, if we upset you earlier." Kori apologized to her.

"No big deal " Rachel lied. She was still upset but she would get over it, if Kori would let it drop that is.

"Are you sure?" Kori asked again.

"Yea, Look Kor I don't want to talk about this anymore okay?" Rachel told her.

"Okay" said Kori a little hurt but she knew when Rachel needed to drop something so she changed the subject. "What are you working on?"

"My last Chapter in this damned story" replied Rachel frustrated. She'd been having some trouble with this last chapter for days now and just wanted to get it done and mailed in to her editor before her publisher went berserk.

"Oh, want to help me make dinner?" she asked,

"I would Kori but I really need to get this done. Your Wedding is in 72 hours and I want this all done before the big day." she smiled through her stress.

"Well. Okay" said Kori as she went to go find Logan. He always seemed to enjoy helping in the kitchen.

Rachel didn't come down for dinner. So, it was just Kori, Richard and Logan eating, laughing and talking. They all couldn't stop talking about the wedding. Richard couldn't believe that the day after tomorrow he and Kori would be Mr. & Mrs. Grayson.


	8. The Wedding Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's Note: I told you so!

Teen Titan's- The Wedding

Chapter 8

The Wedding part 1

The next day seemed to be the longest day ever! Kori was bubbling over with excitement. They were setting things up for tomorrow most of the morning, making some last minute changes but nothing major. And now that it was evening she knew she would not be able to sleep for anything that night, for tomorrow she would no longer be Kori Ander's she would be Mrs. Kori Grayson! She sighed happily gazing at her sleeping soon to be husband.

The morning couldn't have come soon enough for Kori, but it was quite the opposite for Richard, who yes was extremely happy but also very nervous as most grooms tend to be. Richard couldn't make up his mind. On the one hand he couldn't wait for nightfall so, that he could start the rest of his life with Kori, but on the other hand he just wanted the whole thing to be over and to be married already!

At the theme park the guests were arriving. Rachel, Jane, and Bea were busy helping Kori with her dress, while Logan and Victor were helping calm Richard's nerves. He and Kori had both wanted to write their own vows and now Richard was beginning to regret this decision for fear of forgetting what he'd written. He kept mumbling the lines to himself over and over.

"Would just relax" Victor told him. "There's no way your ganna mess up and if you do forget Kori's still ganna love you so, no sweat man."

"Easy for you to say. I don't want to make an ass outta myself in front of all our friends and not to mention my boss."

"Chill, Dude" said Logan "Its not like anyone knows what you are supposed to say but you so, if you mess up just wing it."

"I wrote this just right I want to say it that way" Richard grumbled.

"I guess, I-I'd just feel better if Bruce were here, but we all know that can't happen." Richard mourned for his sort-of adoptive father, as Victor comforted him.

"Like I said, Man you won't mess up, and Bruce is here, in spirit, ya know?" Victor promised his friend, patting him on his back.

Suddenly outside they heard a commotion.

"What was that?!" said Victor.

"I don't know," said Richard "But I'm going to find out."

When the boys stepped outside they couldn't believe who they saw.

"Why Hello, Robin or is it Richard now? You wouldn't happen to know where I could find my rotten little Sister, would you? After all it wasn't very nice of her not to invite me. Imagine not inviting your own sister to your wedding, no doubt! I'll have a few things to say to her" shouted Blackfire.

"Don't you dare try anything tonight, Blackfire!" he shouted back at her.

"Imagine your own sister ruining your wedding, no wonder she didn't invite you!" added Logan.

"Ouch! That really stings" said Blackfire sarcastically and then she added angrily "Guess I'll just go home then, wait a minute, Thanks to that little Bitch I don't have one!"

"What did you just call her?!" shouted Richard angrily,

"A little Bitch!" Blackfire repeated. "What are you ganna do about, stud"

Richard growled. He didn't move. _What am I going to do about it? _he thought. He didn't want to fight her in front of all his guests, but it wasn't like she was giving him much of a choice.

Victor took charge "Unless you want the tar kicked out of your skinny white ass I suggest you leave!" he shot at her.

"Yea!" Logan chimed in. "What he said!"

Author's Note Continued: So, with a cliff hanger I do leave you my dear readers. Will Blackfire really ruin Richard and Kori's wedding? Will the service continue? Will Logan change Rachel's mind about their relationship or lack their of?? Who will catch the brides bouquet? Find out next time in Chapter 9, Teen Titan's-The Wedding Part 2.

Also, I don't mean to be super annoying or anything. But I would like to know how I am doing so far and if anyone even wants to know the conclusion of this story. So, before I post the last two chapters I would like 2 more reviews. Sorry/Thanks- Beastboy4pres052.


	9. The Wedding Pt 2 & The After Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's Note: Thanks Everybody for your input as always it helps to know you have reader's that want to read your stuff. L.O.L and without further Ado. Chapter 9.

Teen Titan's-The Wedding

Chapter 9

The Wedding Pt. 2

&

the After Party

"Nice Come back Boogerhead." Blackfire commented.

"Dude, She's so ganna get it." said Logan morphing into a enormous bald eagle and going in for an aerial assault.

Victor unsure of what to do looked to their former leader for guidance. "Titan's Go" Richard mouthed to him for old times sake as a way of telling him it was cool for him to act. So Vic got ready and aimed the power blaster in his right arm at Blackfire.

"He shoots, He..." Victor stated as he shot "Scores!" he finished after the blast struck Blackfire sending her hurtling backwards in the air. Logan flew after her continuing his aerial assault on her. Blackfire screamed an angry battle cry "Aaarghwa!"

"Logan Look out!" Richard called to him seeing Blackfire lock her neon green laser eyes on him.

Logan moved out of the way just in time and at that moment Rachel and Bea appeared to find out what the hell was going on. When Rachel saw Blackfire there her eyes glowed black with anger. She was ready to fight.

"Awwghh, I'd watch out if I were you, Blackfire, Raven doesn't look to happy." said Logan at his friend's arrival,

Rachel lifted her hands up and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to throw a table full of hor'dourves at the intruder. Blackfire now covered in crab patties, salsa and other assortments of dips and snack foods heaved with anger. She shot her star bolts at Rachel, who effectively dodged every one of them. Logan came at Blackfire from behind and grabbed her hair in his talons and pulled her head back to keep her from hitting Victor with one of her blasts. Victor retaliated with another blast of his own. Galfore appeared from somewhere and helped the titan's get the hostile alien out of the sky, onto the ground and into some power bands.

"I swear, that Bitch will pay if it's the last thing I ever do!" Blackfire screamed bitterly.

"That could be arranged" said Victor.

With Blackfire not only successfully taken down, but now also bound and gagged. The rest of service went on without interruption.

"Do you Richard take Kori to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness & in health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?'

"I do" he said without a tremor of doubt.

"Do you Kori take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness & in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher repeated,

"I do" she said staring into Richard's unfaltering midnight blue eyes.

"Now before I pronounce you man and wife I know you have both written something you would like to add."

Richard nodded as he began to speak. "Kori, from the moment we first met and my eyes locked with yours I knew I wanted to be with you. And when you kissed me then without warning and I somehow knew our pulses were beating in time, that was when I knew it was for forever. That we both were two Stars burning bright at this time for eachother, and I want you to know that, that is how I see you, for always as my Starfire, my Life and my Love."

Kori's eyes shown with tears and her voice trembled with emotion as she said her own vows. "Richard, I too have loved you from the moment we shared lip contact and I learned what other woman must have already learned about from fairy tales. as infants. You are to me as essential as the air that I breathe and now we can spend our lives together. You are my hero, my fortress and you are all that is good to me. I am so gloriously happy today standing beside you proclaiming this to you now, I am yours forever." she finished drew in a deep breath and bent her head in as the preacher said

"You may now Kiss the bride." And with that he did.

The After Party

After the ceremony and after Jane caught the bouquet. All the guests congregated in the great white tent that Rachel, Logan, Victor and Bea, had helped Kori and Richard set up that morning. The guests sat around the tables and listened to speech after speech, from both Victor, Rachel and even Jane and Wally had prepared a speech together to share with the newly weds.

Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, except Logan, who don't get me wrong was all together thrilled for his former team mates and friends, it was just that Rachel, well she wasn't not having a good time with him, it was just her feelings didn't exactly appear to have changed for him. He had watched as Jane and Wally and then Victor and Rachel had walked down the isle and they had taken their places by their friends and when he and Bea had joined them lastly, he had then watched as Victor had asked Rachel to dance with him "as it was the duty of the maid of honor to dance with the best man" After Richard and Kori had shared their first dance to "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You." Rachel and Victor danced to A Secret Kept rendition of "Wind Beneath My Wings" while Logan kept Annie company.

As soon as the song ended Victor politely returned Rachel to Logan and took Annie's hand to escort her out onto the dance floor, where A Secret Kept was now performing their rendition of N'sync's "God Must have Spent A Little More Time on You" Logan tried to muster up the courage to ask Rachel to dance with him when, he noticed her eyes.

Rachel's eyes were focused on the blur of a figure in the left corner of the room and her gaze was definitely that of alarm. Logan looked at her and then back at the blur, squinting to try to identify the figure, he finally gave up and turning back to Rachel he asked.

"W-Who is that?"

"Scott" she said without emotion as she got up to cross the room.

"But I thought you-" he stopped realizing she wasn't listening. "Whatever." he said to her back his head bent defeatedly.

"What are _you _doing here?!" said Rachel trying to keep her voice level and not to cause yet another scene at her good friends wedding.

"Well, Rach I missed you."

"That's no excuse Sco-" she stopped "Is that alcohol on your breath?" she asked him. "I don't believe this!" she shouted and this time a few people turned their heads. She grabbed his arm and lead him outside of the tent were they could finish their conversation in private.

"You better get out of here now or so, help me Scott!" she told him not bothering to keep her voice down anymore.

"Now, now Rach don't be such a frigid Bitch, oops silly me I forgot that's just who you are."

"Scott I mean it, I won't tolerate your shit anymore!" she told him doing her best to disregard the drunken mans mistake of calling her a bitch, and it was a mistake because Rachel's patience was wearing thin with him.

"Come on Rachel Baby don't be so cold" He told her coming a step closer and she took a step back.

"I told you it's over! Now you better not come any closer." she said angrily putting her hands up to emphasize her point. She then added "Leave, Now"

Logan took this exact moment to come outside to make sure everything was okay. "Ugghh, Rach everything okay?"

"Aww, who's this?" said Scott looking Logan up and down. "Is tall and green and handsome here your new man?"

She ignored Scott temporally and said to Logan. "Ignore him he's drunk. And yea, everything's fine or will be just as soon as he gets out of my line of sight" she told Logan one eye on Scott.

"What's the matter pookie missing the water now that the wells gone dry" Scott retorted,

"Hardly" said Rachel to him sarcastically and then turning back to Logan she said "You can go back inside and I'll join you there in a minute."

Logan hesitated. "I don't like it." he told her. "I-I'm not leaving you here alone with him." he added protectively.

"It's alright" she told him. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

Logan eyed Scott dangerously. "I'm staying put." he told her, fists clenched. She could see he was determined and with a sigh she told him "Fine"

Turning back to Scott she began "Scott, I will not tell you this again so listen carefully, this, "she gesticulated "this is over, we are through, you don't love me and I never really loved you and I'm sorry that I hurt you but, that doesn't change anything. We are still finished and you need to take your sorry drunk ass back to New York, before I send you back there in pieces."

Logan just stood there his eyes never leaving Rachel's rigid form as she said this. Logan didn't understand, Rachel had slept with this Scott character hadn't she? Kori had told him as much, but she had just said that she'd never loved him? Logan couldn't disguise his confusion, so it was a good thing Rachel was a little preoccupied at that moment while he tried to sort things out in his head. On the one hand he was very happy that Rachel hadn't loved this guy but he was still disturbed by the fact that she'd still slept with him regardless. Why? He thought. He'd never thought of Rachel as the type to...do that.

"Just go home, Scott" Rachel's desperate voice brought him back from his thoughts. He mentally shook himself, blinked and saw that Scott had caught Rachel by her wrists and was about to hit her when he stepped in front of her and with cat like reflexes Logan caught the assailants hand in mid air.

"Dude, don't even think about it." He said simply with eyes like ice to the drunkard. He pushed Scott back and out of the way, as he took Rachel's hand and lead the stunned girl back inside the tent to rejoin the party.

Back inside he asked her "May I have this dance?" And without a word, her eyes still focused on her feet, Logan lead her onto the dance floor.

The friends silently swayed back and fourth rhythmically to the slow song that the band had selected. Finally though Logan couldn't stand it, he had to break it somehow it was too awkward.

"Ughh, Rach are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded dumbfoundely. "Y-Yea" she told him finding her voice at last but it still seemed as stunned as the rest of her. Logan laughed nervously noticing this.

"Rachel, I-I know it's none of my business but-"

She stopped him with her lips. When they broke apart from their kiss it was Logan's turn to be shocked.

"Thank You" she said blushing.

"Y-Your welcome" he told her not sure what to say he just stared at her for a few moments before kissing her again. When they broke apart again he half asked her "I guess this means you love me?"

She looked at him and surprised herself when she told him. "You know I think I always have."

The two laughed a little and then proceeded to dance to A Secret Kept version of the R&B song "You Went & Saved the Best for Last" originally sung by Vanessa Williams. This would be their first dance at their own wedding, three years later.

Author's Note Continued: I know when originally posted Chapter 8 I had said two chapter's but I thought I might as well combine them for fear that no one would read the last part after they'd read the end of the wedding part 2 and I really wanted to give Logan and Rachel a chance. Especially after the bittersweet conclusion of my musical special. Which by the way I have already had two readers ask me if that really was all? And they seem to want more, so I thought I might be persuaded to write more to my first fic. If I got enough requests. So, I think three is more than fair. If I get at least three more requests for my Teen Titan's-The Musical to be continued I will write an Alternate Ending. However I will not change the existing ending because when I first wrote it I thought I wouldn't end it any other way even if I wrote more, but for those of you who prefer the standard happy ending, I would gladly give my readers that option if it is what they so desire. So, get back to me on that my faithful readers, and as always Thanks for Reading!!

-Beastboy4pres052

Also, my friend Nightwing's Gurl2023, is drawing a picture of Richard and Kori in their wedding attire, at the alter. And I will be posting the url as soon as she is done.


	10. Upcoming Story

**_Beastboy4pres052's Coming stories…._**

* * *

Teen Titans- Titans No More!?

Summary: What if the Titans suddenly woke up power less? Oh yes, and I mean even Robin, who may not have been endowed with super powers but say his boundless skills and training had somehow been wiped out and the team was suddenly faced with some serious stuff. The question on everybody's mind is why? And how will the titans get their powers back? Do some of them even want them back? Read and find out more in Teen Titans-Titans No More!?


End file.
